Mischeivous
by feinoha
Summary: A boy asked nanoha for a date. Fate is hurt. Hayate helps Fate. What will happen? I know my summary sucks. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

( ' ) – Thoughts

( " )-words

Disclaimer: I do Not own MGLN.

**Mischievous**

**By Fei**

"Fate!" Fate turned around as she heard the familiar voice of her best friend/secret crush call out to her. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate are now 15 years old and are studying at the same school together with Arisa and Suzuka. Everything stayed like before only with their relationships getting stronger each passing years.

"Good Morning, Nanoha." Fate greeted her, giving Nanoha her gentle smile.

"Good Morning too, Fate-chan."

"Are we going to wait for Hayate-chan today?" Fate asked. Usually the three mages will meet together before going to school and meeting with Arisa and Suzuka.

"No. Hayate said last night that she would be going to school with Arisa and Suzuka. Don't know why though."

Fate just replied with a simple "oh" and smiled at Nanoha.

"Well, we better get going, Nanoha. I don't want to be late today. Sayaki-sensei is very strict to late students; I don't want to get scolded by her this early in the morning."

Nanoha laughed at Fate's statement. True, Sayaki-sensei is the type of teacher that ruins your day once you get scolded by her. Fate and Nanoha continued their way to school chatting about things that they wanna do for today stuffs they usually talk about.

* * *

"Fate-chan!, Nanoha-chan!" Hayate shouted, her voice filled with her usual cheerfulness.

"Morning, Hayate-chan" They both said in chorus.

"Where are Suzuka and Arisa?" Fate asked. Looking around for their two other friends.

Hayate sat down on her chair. "They are with sensei. It seems like they volunteered to help prepare for the festival next month"

"That's nice of them" Nanoha sat down in her own place. "It's just a little weird that Arisa-chan is willing to do that."

Hayate laughed at what Nanoha said as she watch Fate sit down next to her. "Oh please Nanoha-chan, we all know they're just using the job as an excuse to spend time alone with each other. Seriously, flirting in school when they can flirt their selves as much as they wish!"

Fate blushed at what Hayate just said. "H-hayate, don't say such words."

Hayate just smiled grinned at her. "Right, right, Sensei is here already."

Nanoha and Fate smiled. "'okay."

* * *

The class passed by slowly. Nothing much happened the whole day until that afternoon.

The five girls were chatting together when a guy from their class approached them.

"E-excuse me, T-takamachi-san?" the boy asked almost shyly.

All the five girls looked at the boy. " Shuneru-kun?" Nanoha asked surprised as they rarely talk to each other.

"May I ask you out? L-like on a d-date or something. I l-like you a lot. s-so..." Shuneru stated his words with embarrassment in it.

Fate was surprised by what's happening. She looked at Nanoha waiting for what she was going to say.

"I guess we could try it. How does next Saturday sounds?" Nanoha replied after thinking about the matter.

Fate stared at Nanoha. She heard him approve and leave but her gaze stayed at Nanoha. Fate then felt as if her heart was ripped out from her chest. She tried to smile but felt the pain grow stronger. "I-I'm going out for a while. Please don't wait for me. You can go home without I'm just gonna take care of some...things." Fate then rushed out of the room, things forming in her eyes.

Nanoha tried to stop her but failed to do so. " F-Fate-chan?"

"I'll take care of this. Go home without us. I'll just call you guys." Hayate said. Following wherever Fate went.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Reviews are freely accepted, may it be good or not. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter 1. This Chapter is going to be longer. Sorry for the inconvenience. Fei

**Mischievous II**

Hayate managed to find Fate. She was sitting in the rooftop, tears visible rolling down her face. 'She must have been hurt so much to be crying this hard.' Hayate thought.

"Fate-chan?"

Fate, upon hearing Hayate's voice, immediately wiped her face with the back oh her hand."H-Hayate?"

"Here. Take this." Hayate offered her hanky to Fate and sat down beside her.

Fate took the offered hanky and wiped her face with it. "Sorry about this. I'll return it tomorrow when it's clean."

"No. It's okay. You can keep it."

"Thanks." Fate kept the hanky inside her pocket.

"So...what happened back there?" Hayate asked Fate.

Fate looked up at the clouds. Sadness and longing evident in her burgundy eyes. "I don't know. I guess I was... I don't know..."

"Jealous?"

Fate looked at Hayate in the eye. "Jealous?"

Hayate flashed her usual grin to Fate. "Yup. Jealous. You're jealous because Nanoha is going on a date with some guy. You can't deny it Fate-chan." Hayate said before Fate can protest. "I always knew that you like Nanoha-chan. More than a friend and definitely more than your best friend. You're hurt because she accepted the offer of a guy to go on a date."

Fate looked at Hayate half-surprised, half-amazed. "H-hayate, umm... what should I do? I want her to be happy but I want to be beside her too. I can't just tell her what I feel and expect her to love me back, I mean she is dating someone after all."

"Make her jealous."

"Make her what?" Fate asked. Not believing what she heard first.

"JEA-LOUS!" Hayate repeated. Emphasizing every syllable of the word. Smiling the smile she used when she is planning something quite naughty.

Fate blushed, looking away from Hayate. "How would she be jealous? She doesn't like me the way I like her! Seriously, planning that kind of thing, She doesn't even love me-"

"Then make her love you." Hayate said after cutting Fate's words.

Fate blushed harder. "H-how is that possible?! Hayate!"

"If you don't spend as much time as you usually do with Nanoha, she will eventually miss you. Add some flirting with someone and let her see that and poof! She will get jealous and Nanoha-chan will take care of the rest!" Hayate declaired her plan proudly with a malicious grin on her face.

"Okay... but... I don't like that grin on your face Hayate... Tell me, what the hell are you planning?" Fate said. Terribly frightened by Hayate's smile.

Hayate whispered something to Fate that made Fate blushed. "H-how will you do that?"

Hayate smiled. "Just leave it all to me...Sweetie."

* * *

The next morning, Fate woke up when the weight on her bed shifted. She opened one eye but the sunlight blinded her. "Mom... it's a Friday, I don't have classes until eight. Please close the curtains."

"Sure, sweetie. We're gonna meet Nanoha and the others so get your sexy ass up, now!" Hayate said with fascination in her voice.

"H-Hayate?!" Fate jerked up upon hearing Hayate's voice."What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Hayate sat beside Fate and smiled. "Well your mom is kind enough to let me in your room. And besides, don't you think having a black room with yellow stuffs suits you?"

Fate put on her bathrobe and went to the restroom. "Well yeah. That's my color."

Hayate looked at Fate. "Oh. well, take a bath fast. We're going to meet the girls."

"Hai, Hai."

* * *

Nanoha, Suzuka and Arisa were talking about random things when they saw Fate and Hayate. 

"This is the start Fate-chan. Just hold my hand and act sweetly." Hayate instructed Fate.

"Hai, Hai." Fate replied.

Arisa was the first one to notice their hands clasped together. "What the-! so the text message you sent us was true!"

Hayate smiled sweetly and nodded. "Hai. Fate and I are together now."

Suzuka smiled at them. "We're happy for you. Aren't we, Nanoha-chan?"

"Of course, Congratulations." Nanoha smiled too.

"Thanks." Hayate smiled.

Fate bewildered by what's going on whispered to Hayate. "What?"

Hayate whispered back. "I sent out a text message last night saying we are together."

Fate's head began to spin. 'What the hell? Oh, if your plan makes things worst, I'm really gonna do something bad to you Hayate.'

Hayate tugged at Fate's blouse. "Let's go now sweetie."

Fate decided to play along and put all her Faith in Hayate's plan. "Okay, sweetheart."

The walk to school was unusually quiet. They just talk about random things.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate were talking during their dismissal time when Hayate hugged Fate from behind. "So, is our date for tomorrow still on sweetie?"

Fate looked at Hayate completely confused. "Umm... yeah, sure honey."

Hayate smiled. "Then I'll pick you up at around seven. See you tomorrow!" Hayate then planted a soft kiss on Fate's cheeks.

Fate yelped lightly and felt a blush starting to form on her face.

"Well, you and Hayate-chan are so sweet! Good luck on your date tomorrow! I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Fate-chan!" Nanoha said as she quickly went out.

"So much for making her fall for me." Fate sighed and packed her things to go home.

Fate was walking home alone when someone threw a paper airplane that hit her head.

_meet me at the cafe 3 blocks from your house. love, sweetie._

"Huh? sweetie? must be Hayate. and what's with the "love"?" Fate said to herself making her way to the said coffe shop.

* * *

"Fate-chan!" Hayate caught her attention, waving from her seat.

"Why did you call me here and what's with the 'love' thingy?" Fate asked her and sat acroos Hayate.

"Just because. Nanoha will have her date tomorrow at the reataurant across the bookshop at around four in the afternoon." Hayate said.

Fate ordered a drink from the menu expecting that their conversation might take a while. "and?"

Hayate smiled at Fate. "and we will have our date at the same place at the same time."

Fate smiled at her. "That sounds good. You're quite smart Hayate."

"I know. So I guess are 'date' is still on? sweetie?"

"Definitely. darling."

* * *

A/N: I'll update again next tym. Thanks for the nice reviews. Sorry too if it's not that good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third Chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews you all are giving me. I'll work more on Fate's character.

**Mischievous III**

Hayate picked up Fate for their "date". Fate was wearing a red long sleeves shirt and a black mini skirt; she decided that her usual outfit was fine for their date since they were only going in a small restaurant. Once they arrived at the restaurant they sat on the table near Nanoha's and pretended not to see them.

"Sweetie, what do you want to eat?" Hayate asked Fate.

Fate smiled at Hayate. "Anything that you want is fine by me."

"Well then, we'll have..." Hayate trailed of, telling the waiter what they want to order.

"Isn't that Yagami-san and Harlaown-san? So the rumor that they are dating is true after all." Shuneru said after noticing the two.

Nanoha just looked at the pair. 'Fate-chan and Hayate-chan are on a date.'

Hayate noticed Nanoha looking at them and started her act. "Nanoha-chan! What are you doing here? Oh! I almost forgot about your date."

Nanoha smiled at her. "I see you and Fate are on a date as well. What a coincidence."

"I chose this place because the food here is good. I didn't know that you like it here also." Fate said.

Nanoha just smiled and put her attention back to her date. Hayate looked at the nervous expression on Fate's face. "Fate-chan! It's alright! Just don't look at them." Fate just answered with a nod and continued their dinner. The two pairs both came out of the restaurant at the same time. Then Shuneru had an idea.

"If you two don't have plans for the rest of the evening, do you mind going with us?" Shuneru asked Hayate and Fate.

Hayate looked at Fate for a while then said, "Sure. Besides it's going to be more fun, ne?"

Fate smiled at Nanoha. "Hai, Hai!

After a short walk the two pairs stumbled upon a small club where couples can dance together. Nanoha said that she doesn't want to dance and said that she will just stay in the table for them.

"Are you sure? I saw some of our classmates there so I'll be going there for a while." Shuneru asked.

"Yes. Go ahead." Nanoha replied as she watched Shuneru walk away.

"Fate dear! Let's dance." Hayate said, pulling Fate up.

"Okay, okay." Fate followed Hayate to the dance floor.

"Well, I guess I'll just order something." Nanoha sighed.

After ordering and receiving her drink, Nanoha watched as fate and Hayate danced together. 'Hayate-chan and Fate-chan...Why are they dancing that close? Ugh! This sucks! What am I even doing here, moping around?'

"H-Hayate?! I-I'm sorry but aren't we dancing just to close to each other? It's a little..." Fate stiffened every time Hayate would dance to near to her.

"It's okay Fate, Nanoha is watching us, and we should take advantage of the opportunity." Hayate laughed out.

Fate sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna get myself a drink first, maybe I'll sit on our table, and my legs are killing me."

"Hai!"

As Fate went to the bar to get her drink she saw Nanoha being approached by a group of men that looks drunk. Fate decided to approach Nanoha quietly and observe what's happening.

"Hey miss, do you wanna dance?" The leader of the group asked Nanoha in a funny voice.

"I'm sorry but no thanks."

One of the boys took Nanoha's arm and tried to pull her up. "Come on now, you know you want to right?"

Nanoha pulled back her arm and glared at the boy. "I said I don't want to didn't I?!"

"Bitch!" the leader of the group was bout to hit Nanoha when Fate covered for her and hit her head.

"Fate-chan!"

"What the hell? another bitch?" one of the boys said.

Fate stood up and hit the leader straight on the face, her blood dripping over her right eye. "Don't you know its rude to force yourself to someone?!"

"What the hell!" the other boy tried to hit Fate but she easily caught his hand and twisted it.

"Leave now if you don't want to get in bigger trouble, assholes."

The boys scampered out of the club leaving Fate and Nanoha behind.

Nanoha wiped the blood with her hanky and called Hayate and Shuneru so that they could go home now. "Gomen ne, Fate-chan."

During the walk home, Nanoha stared at Hayate as she is walking beside Fate and stopping to take care of Fate's wound every now and then.

'I...I think...I'm getting jealous...Fate-chan..."


End file.
